1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of enhancing the surface appearance of articles made from an impact modified composition of a compatibilized polyphenylene ether-polyamide resin blend.
The invention also relates to the compositions and articles formed out of the compositions made by the method of the invention.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Poly(phenylene ether) resins (referred to hereafter as "PPE") are commercially attractive materials because of their unique combination of physical, chemical, and electrical properties. Furthermore, the combination of these resins with polyamide resins into compatibilized blends results in additional overall properties such as chemical resistance, high strength, and high flow. Examples of such compatibilized blends can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,086 (Ueno, et al); 4,659,760 (van der Meer); and 4,732,938 (Grant, et al). The properties of these blends can be further enhanced by the addition of various additives such as impact modifiers, flame retardants, light stabilizers, processing stabilizers, heat stabilizers, antioxidants and fillers.
The physical properties of PPE/ polyamide blends make them attractive for a variety of end-use articles in the automotive market, especially for various exterior components. Many of these components are subjected to a variety of abuses such as impacts and as such require outstanding impact resistance and ductility. Moreover, many of these same articles are preferentially produced using conversion techniques involving extrusion of sheet and forming of the sheet into articles. With today's high gloss paint systems highlighting surface imperfections and consumer emphasis on quality and cost, body panels and moldings need to have extremely good surface appearance at the least possible cost. Articles made from conventional PPE/polyamide blends have inadequate surface appearance and require secondary sanding and/or special paints to achieve the desired surface appearance. These additional steps add cost to the article and reduce the overall benefits associated with PPE/polyamide blends for these applications.
It is therefore apparent that a need continues to exist for methods to improve the surface appearance of articles formed from sheet made from PPE/ polyamide compositions such that the need for sanding and/or special paints is reduced.